jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Harrar
Harrar war ein männlicher Yuuzhan Vong-Hohepriester, der der Priesterkaste des Yuuzhan-Vong-Imperiums angehörte, die der Göttin Yun-Harla gewidmet war. Er lebte zur Zeit des Neuen Jedi-Ordens und der Galaktischen Föderation Freier Allianzen und war während des Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieges von 25 NSY bis 29 NSY der Freund des Kriegsmeisters Tsavong Lah, welcher bei der Schlacht von Ebaq 9 im Jahre 28 NSY getötet wurde. Später reiste er mit den befreundeten Jedi Corran Horn und Tahiri Veila, der Meistergestalterin Nen Yim und dem Propheten Yu'shaa – auch als Exekutor Nom Anor bekannt – nach Zonama Sekot. Er blieb nach Nen Yims Ermordung und der Sabotierung Zonama Sekots durch Nom Anor auf dem lebendem Planeten. Biografie Frühgeschichte Harrar wuchs wie die meisten Yuuzhan Vong seiner Generation auf einem Weltschiff auf, da die Yuuzhan Vong einst ihre eigene Galaxis verlassen mussten, nachdem dort die Cremlevianischen Kriege gefochten waren. Damals kämpften die Yuuzhan Vong gegen einen Feind, der stark von Technologie und Droiden abhängig war. Seit dem entwickelten die Yuuzhan Vong eine fanatische Aversion gegen Technologie und auch die sadomasochistische Theologie und extreme Verehrung ihrer Götter'' – Yun-Yuuzhan, Yun-Yammka, Yun-Harla, Yun-Ne'Shel, Yun-Txiin, Yun-Q'aah und Yun-Shuno – geht teilweise auf diese Jahre zurück. Nach dieser Zeit entwickelten viele Yuuzhan Vong den Gedanken, in die bekannte Galaxis einzufallen und diese zu erobern. Der ehemalige Höchste Oberlord der Yuuzhan Vong, Quoreal, entschied sich seinerzeit dagegen, obwohl diese Anweisung angeblich von den Göttern der Yuuzhan Vong selbst kam. Stattdessen wollte er weiterhin mit den Weltschiffen durch ihre eigene Galaxis reisen. Viele Yuuzhan Vong wollten dies nicht so einfach hinnehmen – allen voran die Domäne Jamaane mit ihrem Mitglied Shimrra Jamaane. Die Domäne Jamaane entschied sich dazu, den Höchsten Oberlord zu stürzen und stachelte einen riesigen Aufstand an, der Quoreal und beinahe all seine Anhäger tötete und Shimrra zum Höchsten Oberlord ernannte. Dieser entschied sich daraufhin, in die Galaxis einzufallen und plante, die dort einheimischen Spezies entweder zu bekehren, oder zu versklaven oder zu ermorden. Harrar war insgeheim ein Quorealist, eine kleine Gruppe, die gegen Shimrra war und die Entscheidung von Quoreal unterstützte. Dennoch schloss er sich gemeinsam mit seinem engen Freund Tsavong Lah der Invasion an und half bei der Invasion in seiner Rolle als Hohepriester.Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Wege des Schicksals Ein Versuch, die Jedi auszulöschen miniatur|links|180px|Die [[Priesterin Elan.]] Zu Anfang der Invasion, im Jahre 25 NSY, plante der damals noch im Range eines Priesters stehende Harrar, einen Großteil der Führerschaft des Neuen Jedi-Ordens auszulöschen. Dazu arbeitete er mit dem damaligen Exekutor der Verwalter Nom Anor zusammen. Mit ihm entwickelte er den Plan, die Priesterin Elan mit Bo'tous zu infizieren. Dies sind kleine Käfer, die in ihrer Lunge reiften und von ihr aktiv mit der Atemluft ausgeströmt werden konnten. Die Käfer befallen anschließend alle Personen im Raum und sorgen bei diesen durch ein Blutgift für einen schnellen und qualvollen Tod. Harrar war ein sehr vorsichtiger Mann und ließ die Wirkung der Käfer daher vorher aus seinem Flaggschiff testen. Er ließ einen jungen Yuuzhan Vong aus der Kriegerkaste mit Bo'tous infizieren und in einem abgeschlossenen Raum eine Gruppe Gefangener hinrichten. Nachdem dies geschehen war wurde dem Krieger jedoch recht schnell klar, dass Harrar ihn mit dem Bo'tous in der Lunge nicht mehr hinaus lassen würde, weshalb er das Bo'tous vollkommen ausatmete uns dabei starb. Geübte Yuuzhan Vong hatten bis zu fünf Bo'tous-Atemzüge, bis sie daran starben, denn Bo'tous ließ sich nicht mehr entfernen, wenn es einmal in die Lunge des Trägers gesetzt wurde. Nachdem er von der Wirksamkeit der Käfer überzeugt war, ließ er Elan mit Bo'tous infizieren. Um ihren Auftrag auszuführen wurden Elan und ihre Intima Vergere, die sie begleiten sollte, während eines Gefechts im Meridian-Sektor mit der Neuen Republik in einer Rettungskapsel ausgesetzt. Die Kapsel wurde von einem Schiff der Republik aufgelesen und die Yuuzhan Vong gab sich als Überläuferin aus. Elan gab vor, sie wäre mit den Taten ihres Volkes nicht einverstanden und wolle die Republik deshalb unterstützen. Zuerst wurde Elan nach Wayland gebracht, wo sie vom Geheimdienst der Neuen Republik bewacht wurde. Hier traf sie zum ersten Mal auf Major Showolter. Da Nom Anor über einen Villip erführ, wo sich Elan befand, schickte er einige Truppen nach Wayland und ließ während eines Verhörs durch Showolter, Belindi Kalenda, Yintal und Joi Eicroth einen Angriff vortäuschen, um Elans Geschichte glaubwürdiger zu machen. Ein Attentäter wurde auf Elan angesetzt und im Kampf von Showolter getötet, während die Priesterin mit Kalenda entkam. miniatur|rechts|180px|Harrar arbeitete mit [[Nas Choka zusammen.]] Anschließend wurde Elan nach Myrkr gebracht. Hier bat sie darum, sich mit den Jedi treffen zu dürfen, da sie angeblich Informationen über eine Krankheit hatte, welche die Yuuzhan Vong in die Galaxis eingeschleppt hatten. Der Kontakt zu Coruscant wurde hergestellt und Luke Skywalker ging das Angebot ein, da er hoffte, etwas über die Krankheit zu erfahren, die seine Frau Mara Jade Skywalker befallen hatte. Außerdem gab Elan das nächste Ziel der Yuuzhan Vong Preis, diese wollten den Planeten Ord Mantell angreifen, auf dem sich momentan der ehemalige Schmuggler Han Solo aufhielt. Diese Information sollte Elan der Republik geben, um noch mehr Glaubwürdigkeit zu erlangen. Die Yuuzhan Vong opferten ihre Truppen gerne, um dadurch die Jedi besiegen zu können. Wenig später reiste Elan dann mit Showolter nach Vortex. Von dort aus sollte sie nach Coruscant gebracht werden. Dafür zog Elan eine Ooglith-Maske über, um wie ein Mensch auszusehen. Showolter und Elan gaben sich als Mann und Frau aus, die von Sernpidal fliehen konnten. So bestiegen sie das Flüchtlingsschiff Königin des Imperiums. Auf dem Schiff sollte Showolter Unterstützung von weiteren Agenten bekommen. Jedoch wurde Elan dort vom Friedensbrigadisten Reck Desh entdeckt. Die Friedensbrigade war eine aus Verrätern bestehende, mit den Yuuzhan Vong sympathisierende Organisation, die jedoch nicht in Harrars Plan eingeweiht wurden. Aus diesem Grund versuchte er, Elan zu töten, unwissend, dass er seinen Vorgesetzten dabei schadete. Als aus diesem Grunde eine Schlacht entbrannte, die sowohl auf dem Flüchtlingsschiff als auch im Raum darum ausgetragen wurde, schickte Harrar eine Flotte unter der Führung des Höchsten Kommandanten Nas Choka dorthin, die dafür sorgen sollte, dass sich die Friedensbrigade nicht weiter einmischt. Jedoch gelang es Han Solo, die Wahrheit hinter Elans Betrug herauszufinden und sie zu überwältigen – Vergere floh dabei mit einer Rettungskapsel vor der Republik, nachdem sie Han zuvor das Gegenmittel für Maras Krankheit überreicht hatte. Damit wurden Harrars Versuche, die Jedi mit dem Bo'tous zu töten, zunichte gemacht und er und Choka wurden bestraft. Kampf gegen Yun-Harla Im Folgejahr, 27 NSY, brachen die zwei vermutlich wichtigsten Missionen und Schlachten des Krieges aus: Die Eroberung Coruscants und die Mission nach Myrkr. Nachdem die Yuuzhan Vong den Hauptplaneten der Galaxis, Coruscant, eingenommen hatten, richteten sie dort ihren neuen Sitz ein. Die Galaktische Föderation Freier Allianzen hatte schwere Verluste zu verzeichnen, darunter der Bothan-Staatschef Borsk Fey'lya, der im Senat der Neuen Republik eine Bombe aktivierte und den Senatsflügel sprengte. Dabei kam jedoch nicht nur er ums Leben, sondern ein Drittel und somit etwas 20.000 Krieger der Streitmacht Yuuzhan Vong. Auch die Mission nach Myrkr war ein herber Verlust für die Yuuzhan Vong, denn dort tötete Jacen Solo die Voxyn-Königin, sodass die Yuuzhan Vong keine neuen Voxyn mehr klonen und gegen die Jedi einsetzen konnten.Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter – Das Ultimatum Nach der Schlacht auf dem Weltschiff Baanu Rass wurde Harrar damit beauftragt, die geflohene Jaina Solo mit seinem Flaggschiff, der Sunulok, gefangen zu nehmen, da die Yuuzhan Vong bereits ihren Bruder hatten und die Zwillinge opfern wollten, da solche in ihrer Religion etwas Besonderes waren. miniatur|links|180px|Die gejagte [[Jaina Solo.]] Aus diesem Grunde verfolgte er die Jedi. Diese begab sich als erstes nach Coruscant, doch als sie bemerkte, dass dies gerade dabei war, zu fallen, begab sie sich nach Hapes, denn dort erwartete sie aufgrund der Begleitung von Prinzessin Tenel Ka Djo Hilfe. Harrar konnte ihr Spur jedoch aufnehmen und verfolgte sie bis ins Hapes-Konsortium. Unterstützt wurde Harrar bei vielen seiner Missionen von seinem guten Freund, dem Kriegsmeister Tsavong Lah. Die beiden schätzten sich gegenseitig sehr, weshalb sie sich häufig unterstützten. Harrar arbeitete außerdem mit der Friedensbrigade zusammen, die ihm häufig so manchen Tipp gab, um zu Jaina Solo zu gelangen. Zum Dank dafür ließ Harrar die Brigadisten meist in einem ehrenvollen Kampf mit seiner Untergebenen hinrichten. Harrar war bei den Friedensbrigadisten allgemein sehr unbeliebt, denn sie wussten von seiner Art, mit ihnen umzugehen. Es entbrannten mehrere verschiedene Scharmützel in der Gegend um das Konsortium, wenn er auf Jaina Solo stieß. Diese entschloss sich dazu, Harrar und die Yuuzhan Vong ganz besonders zu reizen, indem sie das gestohlene Schiff in Anlehnung an die Yuuzhan-Vong-Göttin Yun-Harla Trickster nannte und sich selbst Yun-Harlas Zeichen auf die Stirn malte und als die Göttin ausgab. Und zu ihrer Überraschung glaubten sogar einige Yuuzhan Vong, sie sei eine Inkarnation der Göttin. Doch Harrar wollte im Moment nichts mehr, als die verhasste Jedi zu stellen. Deshalb verfolgte er sie durch das ganze Hapes-Konsortium und die umliegenden Gebiete. Zu Harrar Verdruss entkam ihm Jaina Solo immer wieder, die häufig von ihren Jedi-Kameraden begleitet wurde. Der Oberste Hoheprister Jakan wartete ungeduldig auf das Opfer und bereitete bereits die Zeremonien vor, doch immer bekam er von seinem Untergebenen Harrar, der mittlerweile zum Hoheprister ernannt wurden war, zu hören, dass er Jaina Solo nicht hatte gefangen nehmen können, worüber die Yuuzhan Vong äußerst ungehalten waren. Letztendlich kam es zu einer größeren Schlacht bei Hapes, doch Jaina bekam dort starke Unterstützung und konnte den Truppen von Harrar daher entgehen. Die Taktik, sich als Yun-Harla auszugeben, setzte sie infolgedessen auch später während der Belagerung von Borleias des Planeten Borleias ein, und auch dort richtete sie damit erheblichen Moralschäden an. An der Belagerung von Borleias war Harrar eben beteiligt. Dort unterstützen er und seine Priesterschaft den wieder eingesetzten Kriegsmeister Czulkang Lah bei der Bekämpfung der Republikaner. Anfangs verlief dir Schlacht recht gut für die Yuuzhan Vong, doch dann entwickelten die Jedi gute Taktiken darin, die Rakamats und auch Kriegsschiffe der Yuuzhan Vong schneller zu besiegen. Bevor die Lusankya in das Weltenschiff des Kriegsmeisters fliegen konnte, zog Harrar sich jedoch bereits zurück. Zonama Sekot miniatur|rechts|180px|Harrar auf [[Zonama Sekot.]] Im Jahre 29 NSY befand sich der Hohepriester Harrar auf Yuuzhan'tar, dem ehemaligen Coruscant und jetzigem Hauptplaneten der Yuuzhan Vong. Er hatte, trotz Shimrras Anstrengungen, es geheim zu halten, von dem lebenden Planeten Zonama Sekot erfahren. Harrar wollte sich den Planeten unbedingt ansehen, weshalb er die Meistergestalterin Nen Yim um Hilfe bat. Er traf sich eines Nachts mit ihr auf Coruscant, um mit ihr einen Plan zu besprechen, nach Zonama Sekot zu gelangen. Dafür wollten sie den Propheten Yu'Shaa benutzen, der Anführer der Ketzerbewegung war. Tatsächlich gelang es dem Propheten, die Jedi zu kontaktieren und um ihre Hilfe zu beten. Diese Hilfe bekam er in Form von Jedi-Meister Corran Horn und Jedi-Ritter Tahiri Veila, die zwar nicht sehr glücklich darüber waren, dass sie noch zwei Begleiter bekamen, dies jedoch akzeptierten. Auf dem Flug nach Zonama Sekot wurde Harrar ständig von Tahiri und Corran im Auge behalten, denn die beiden trauten ihm nicht über den Weg. Als sie unterwegs mitten in eine Imperiale Kontrolle geraten sind, wurde ihr Sekotanisches Raumschiff stark beschädigt, weshalb sie es schwer hatten, ans Ziel zu gelangen. Letztendlich gelang es ihnen jedoch und sie kamen verhältnismäßig gut auf Zonama Sekot an. Die Gruppe teilte sich daraufhin auf. Nachdem Harrar Corran Horn davon überzeugt hatte, dass er nicht die Bäume töten sollte, um eine Hütte zu bauen, begaben die beiden sich auf eine Suche nach einem Unterschlupf, während Nen Yim, Yu'Shaa und Tahiri Veila mit einem Qasha den Wald erforschen wollten. Harrar und Corran Horn begaben sich auf einen kleinen Hügel, doch zu Corran Horns bedauern konnte man von dort aus Zonama Sekots Hyperantriebe sehen, worüber Harrar nicht erfreut sein würde, weshalb er mit ihm schnell zurückkehrte. Unterwegs unterhielten sie sich und Corran entwickelte eine seltsame Beziehung zu Harrar, denn er fand heraus, dass Harrar anders als die meisten seiner Spezies war. Er empfand Mitgefühl und Bedauern wegen der Taten bei Ithor und war bereit, mit den Jedi und der Galaktischen Föderation Freier Allianzen zusammenzuarbeiten, wenn es dem großen Ganzen nützte. Jedoch kam diesem Einklang plötzlich etwas dazwischen: Yu'Shaa beschloss, aufzulösen, dass er Nom Anor war. In der Nacht demaskierte er sich und ermordete Nen Yim, um an ihren Qasha zu gelangen, mit dessen Hilfe er Zonama Sekot sabotieren wollte. Er begab sich umgehend zu den Triebwerken, doch er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Nen Yim solange überleben würde, bis sie Tahiri Veila benachrichtigen konnte. Diese begab sich umgehend mit Corran Horn und Harrar zu Nom Anor. Harrar war wütend auf sich selbst, dass ihm das nicht schon früher aufgefallen war. Im Maschinenraum Zonama Sekots gelang es Nom Anor, Tahiri und Corran Horn lange genug aufzuhalten, um zu fliehen, weshalb es an Harrar lag, den ehemaligen Exekutor aufzuhalten. miniatur|links|180px|[[Nom Anor während der Krieges.]] Nom Anor floh aus dem Maschinenraum, um kurz darauf auf Harrar zu stoßen. Es kam zu einem kurzen Gespräch zwischen den beiden, bei dem es darum ging, den von Nom Anor angerichteten Schaden rückgängig zu machen. Draußen regnete und gewitterte es stark, und als Harrar herausfand, dass es nicht möglich war den Schaden rückgängig zu machen, kam es zu einem Kampf zwischen den beiden. Der ehemalige Exekutor wagte nicht, das Plaeryin Bol zu benutzen – selbst wenn es noch Gift enthielt, würde der starke Regen es ablenken; vielleicht würde er sogar sich selbst treffen. Das Lichtschwert, das er Tahiri Veila abgenommen hatte, war seine einzige Chance, denn ein gut gezielter Tritt von Harrar konnte genügen, ihn von der Klippe zu stoßen, an der sie sich befanden. Harrars Gegenüber aktivierte das Lichtschwert und traf den Priester am Knie. Harrar versuchte jedoch beim Anblick den Lichtschwerts seine Vorwärtsbewegung zu stoppen und riss sein Bein vom Angriff zurück; er rutschte auf den nassen steinen, stolperte und fiel an Nom Anor vorbei über die Klippe. Nom Anor hatte derweil bereits seine Kumpanen gerufen, die ihn vom Planeten holten, dabei jedoch viele von ihnen von den Jedi getötet wurden. Zonama Sekot sprang nach Nom Anors Sabotage unkontrolliert in den Hyperraum, mit ihm Corran Horn, Tahiri Veila und die restlichen Jedi, die zur Expedition aufgebrochen waren und wegen denen Corran Horn eigentlich den Planeten aufsuchen wollte. Auf Seiten der Galaktischen Föderation Freier Allianzen Zur Überraschung der Jedi überlebte Harrar den Sturz von der Klippe jedoch. Zwischen zweien der Hyperraumsprüngen wurde Harrar von den einheimischen Ferroanern gefunden und gefangen genommen. Corran Horn und Tahiri Veila berichteten der Gruppe auf Zonama Sekot – bestehend aus Luke Skywalker, Mara Jade Skywalker, Jacen Solo, Saba Sebatyne, Danni Quee, Tekli und Soron Hegerty –, dass sie Harrar vertrauen konnten und dass es ihm genauso am Ende des Krieges liegt wie den Jedi. Luke konnte die Ferroaner davon überzeugen, die Jedi mit Harrar sprechen zu lassen, woraufhin dieser erzählte, was er über die Yuuzhan Vong und Shimrras Angst vor Zonama Sekot wusste, sodass der Neue Jedi-Orden und de Galaktische Föderation Freier Allianzen nützliche Informationen erhielten. Anschließend sprang Zonama Sekot ins Coruscant-System und dort entbrannte die Schlacht um Coruscant. Harrar war bei der ersten Versammlung auf Zonama Sekot dabei und überraschte die anwesenden Jedi damit, dass er sie auch in der Schlacht weiterhin unterstützte. Von ihm kam unter anderem der Rat, Jaina und Jacen Solo an der Mission teilhaben zu lassen, da sein Volk, die Yuuzhan Vong, recht abergläubisch waren und durch die Anwesenheit beider Zwillinge gleichzeitig demoralisiert würden. miniatur|rechts|180px|[[Corran Horn|Corran, Tahiri und Harrar.]] Nach der Besprechung begab er sich mit Han Solo und Leia Organa Solo an Bord des Millennium Falke''n nach Coruscant, wo sie erst Luke Skywalker, Mara Jade Skywalker, Jaina Solo, Jacen Solo, Tahiri Veila und Kenth Hamner absetzten und anschließend Richtung Schacht des Welthirns flogen, um es daran zu hindern, Shimrras Befehl, Coruscant zu zerstören, auszuführen. Auf dem Weg stießen sie auf viele Wesen der Yuuzhan Vong, darunter Sgauru und Tu-Scart, die versuchten, sie zu töten. Dennoch gelangte die Gruppe in den Schacht. Der Weg hinein war schwer, denn Han musste sein fast fünfundzwanzig Meter breites Schiff durch enge Gänge in schwierige Manöver steuern, um in den Schacht zu gelangen. Als Harrar, Han, Leia und die Noghri Meewalh und Cakhmaim das Schiff verließen, wurden sie sofort von Yuuzhan Vong angegriffen. Sie zogen sich zurück ins Schiff, doch dieses war mittlerweile von einem tödlichen Gewächs der Yuuzhan Vong umgeben, das verhinderte, dass die Rampe vollständig geschlossen und das Schiff gestartet werden konnte, weshalb sie von den Yuuzhan Vong überwältigt wurden und geopfert werden sollten. Jedoch bekamen sie unerwarteterweise Unterstützung von Nom Anor, der sich nun tatsächlich mit den Beschämten zusammenschloss, und seinen Ketzern. Harrar sah allerdings keine Chance für sich und seine Begleiter, denn genau in diesem Moment kamen einhundert Krieger und verdoppelten somit die Zahl der Feinde. doch plötzlich drehten sich die neu eingetroffenen Krieger um und begannen, die Beschämten im Kampf zu unterstützen. So gewannen die Ketzer und Harrar konnte von R2-D2 von den Fesseln befreit werden. Als er und seine Begleiter die Höchste Meistergestalterin Qelah Kwaad verfolgen wollten – sie rannte zum Welthirn –, wurde Harrar vom Obersten Hoheprister Jakan angegriffen. Jedoch konnte Harrar ihn zu Boden werfen und seinen neuen Verbündeten zur Hilfe eilen. Beim Welthirn angekommen, folgten anschließend auch Tahiri, Mara und Kenth Hamner, die Nom Anor mitbrachten. Dieser berichtete Harrar davon, dass er sich in puncto Zonama Sekot irrte und Shimrra tatsächlich versuchte, den Planeten zu töten. Dies wollte er mit Alpha Rot erreichen, dass eines seiner Schiffe befallen hatte und nun auf diesem nach Zonama Sekot gebracht werden sollte. miniatur|links|180px|Die [[Schlacht um Coruscant.]] Während Harrar und seine Begleiter im Schacht des Welthirns waren, gelang es Luke, mit seinem Neffen und seiner Nichte, Shimrra zu enthaupten. Dabei wurde Luke Skywalker jedoch von einem Amphistab gebissen und vergiftet, weshalb Han, Leia, Mara, Kenth, Tahiri, Nom Anor und Harrar sich schnell zu ihm in Shimrras Zitadelle begaben, auch genannt "Der heilige Berg". Luke erzählte der Gruppe, dass Jacen Onimi verfolgte, woraufhin Han, Leia und Nom Anor Jacen zu suchen begannen, und Mara ihren Mann mit Tahiri und Harrar aus der Zitadelle brachte, um ihn zu einer Lazarettfregatte zu bringen. Draußen angekommen fungierte Harrar als Übersetzer für einen Gestalter, der Mara anbot, ihren Mann Luke mit einem Gegengift zu heilen, wofür sie sehr dankbar war. Als die Gruppe mit dem ''Millennium Falken zurück fliegen wollte, entdeckten sie, dass Shimrras Zitadellenschiff zu starten begann, obwohl der Höchste Oberlord eigentlich der einzige sein sollte, der es zum starten bewegen konnte. Nach einiger Zeit fanden sie heraus, dass Shimrra eigentlich nur eine Marionette gewesen war, und zwar eine des wahren Höchsten Oberlords Onimi, der durch das Einsetzen von Yammosk-Sporen die Macht erlangte. Jedoch gelang es Jacen, Onimi zu töten und mit seiner Familie nach einem weiteren Mordversuch von Nom Anor mit einem Yorik-Trema zu fliehen und über eine Luftröhre zum Millennium Falken zu kriechen, wo Mara, Tahiri, Harrar und die Noghri bereits warteten. Zur Überraschung aller Anwesenden hatte Jacen eine ähnliche Fähigkeit wie Vergere entwickelt: Seine Träne rettet Luke das Leben, denn das Gegengift, dass er von dem Gestalter bekommen hatte, hatte nicht vollständig gewirkt. Daraufhin begab sie die ganze Gruppe mit dem Millennium Falken zu Admiral Traest Kre'feys Ralroost. Zurück in die alte Heimat miniatur|rechts|180px|Die alte und neue Heimat [[Zonama Sekot.]] Auch der Kriegsmeister Nas Choka bemerkte, dass der Höchste Oberlord Shimrra Jamaane tot ist, da das Zitadellenschiff explodierte, nachdem Onimi von Jacen getötet wurde. Nas Choka stellte seinen Kriegern frei, ehrenhaft zu sterben oder sich ihm anzuschließen und sich zu ergeben. Daraufhin flog Nas Choka zur Ralroost, wo er auch auf Harrar, Jakan, Qelah Kwaad und die Angehörigen der Jedi und der Galaktischen Föderation Freier Allianzen traf. Nachdem es Nas Choka von Sien Sovv verweigert wurde, sich zu töten, erfuhr er, dass die Jedi und die Galaktische Föderation Freier Allianzen planten, die Yuuzhan Vong nach Zonama Sekot zu schicken. Danach kam es zu einem Gespräch zwischen Nas Choka, Jakan und Harrar. Letztere erzählten Nas Choka, dass Zonama Sekot in Wirklichkeit das Kind ihres Heimatplaneten Yuuzhan'tars ist und er ihnen nichts böses wollte. Auch erfuhren Harrar, Choka und seine Kollegen, dass die Yuuzhan Vong einst von der Macht abgeschnitten wurden, weil sie den Krieg verehrten. Nas Choka beschuldigte Harrar, dass gerade ein Überläufer ihm erzählt, es würden noch große Dinge von ihm erwartet, nachdem er nach Shimrras Tod der höchste Yuuzhan Vong war, woraufhin Harrar antwortete, dass er es für alle getan hatte. Und für die Yuuzhan Vong. Harrar war einer der führenden Yuuzhan Von während der Umsiedlung. Er freundete sich schnell mit den Jedi Tahiri Veila, Tekli und Danni Quee an und begab sich gemeinsam mit ihnen nach Zonama Sekot. Tekli wurde erlaubt, Harrar zu begleiten, um sich von den Gestaltern der Yuuzhan Vong ausbilden zu lassen und Tahiri Veila wurde Harrars Pilotin, da sie bereits Erfahrung mit Schiffen der Yuuzhan Vong hatte.Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter – Die Verheißung Auch Danni Quee begleitete Harrar und ihre Freunde auf Zonama Sekot. Kurz vor dem Hyperraumsprung Zonama Sekots kontaktierte Harrar Luke per Kommunikator und sprach kurz mit ihm. Er erzählte Luke, er freue sich, dass einige Jedi die Yuuzhan Vong weiterhin unterstützten und er wünsche sich, dass auch Meister Luke Skywalker die Yuuzhan Vong einmal in ihrer neuen Heimat besuchen kommt. Jahre später um 43 Jahre nach der Schlacht von Yavin lebten die Yuuzhan Vong noch immer auf Zonama Sekot und besiedelten dort das Sternsystem, dass die Galaktische Föderation Freier Allianzen ihnen dort in den Unbekannten Regionen überlassen hatte. Zwar gab es noch immer Streitigkeiten zwischen den ehemaligen Kriegern und de Beschämten, die nun mit den anderen Yuuzhan Vong an einem Ort lebten, doch wurden die dortigen Probleme meist recht schnell von Tahiri, Danni und Tekli geklärt.Das Verhängnis der Jedi-Ritter – Der Ausgestossene Persönlichkeit und Fähigkeiten miniatur|links|180px|Harrar Harrar war ein sehr vorsichtiger Yuuzhan Vong, auch war er alles andere als dumm. Er empfand keine sonderliche Sympathie gegenüber der Friedensbrigade, doch unterstützte er manchmal die Jedi und die Galaktische Föderation Freier Allianzen, wenn es dem großen Ganzen nutzte. Er schreckte nicht davor zurück, die Jedi zu unterstützen, denn im Endeffekt nutzte es den Yuuzhan Vong, weshalb er den Weg ging, der am breitesten für ihn war. Dies erklärte er auch Nas Choka, nachdem dieser von Harrars "Verrat" erfuhr. Des Weiteren zeigte Harrar auch Mitgefühl, was selten in bei seiner Spezies war. Zum Beispiel unterhielt er sich auf Zonama Sekot mit Corran Horn, dem er erzählte, dass er tief in seinem Herzen gespürt habe, dass die Zerstörung von Ithor falsch war. Nichtsdestoweniger war er ein Yuuzhan Vong der gläubigen Sorte, und das nicht zuletzt, weil er ein Priester der Täuschung war, ein Priester der Yun Harla. Von daher nahm er häufig an Opferungen teil und steuerte häufig selbst eine Menge Gefangener zu solchen Opferungen bei. Harrar war ein intelligenter Yuuzhan Vong, weshalb er in Schlachten auch bis zu einem gewissen Maß herausfinden konnte, was seine Gegner als Nächstes vorhatten. Wenn er einmal etwas angeblich ganz offensichtliches übersah, war er dafür sauer auf sich selbst, so ärgerte er sich zum Beispiel darüber, dass er im Jahre 29 NSY auf Zonama Sekot nicht schon früher herausgefunden hatte, dass der Prophet in Wahrheit Nom Anor war. Aussehen Harrar war, wie alle Yuuzhan Vong, mehr oder weniger am ganzen Körper verstümmelt und tätowiert. Er hatte beispielsweise an der rechten Hand nur drei Finger – Daumen, Zeige- und Mittelfinger – und war am ganzen Körper tätowiert. Sein Haar trug er zu einem nach oben zusammengebundenen Zopf, sodass der Rest seines Kopfes relativ kahl war uns somit Platz für eine Menge Tätowierungen bot. Später ließ er sich ein Gestell an seinen Kopf bauen, welches mit verschiedenen Haken an seinem Gesicht befestigt wurde und daran zog, doch der genaue Zweck dieses Gestells ist unbekannt. Weiterhin besaß Harrar eine Vonduun-Krabben-Rüstung aus dem Panzer von Vonduun-Krabben, doch tragen tat er sie nur selten, was unter anderem daran lag, dass er nur selten in Situationen kam, in denen er einen solchen Schutz gebraucht hätte. Beziehungen Tsavong Lah miniatur|rechts|180px|[[Tsavong Lah]] Tsavong Lah und Harrar waren schon vor der Invasion gut miteinander befreundet. Zwar entstammten sie aus vollkommen verschiedenen Kasten – Tsavong Lah entstammte der Kriegerkaste und Harrar der Priesterkaste – kamen sie gut miteinander aus. Bei Schlachten und Missionen, wir zum Beispiel die Jagd auf Jaina Solo alias Yun-Harla, arbeiteten sie häufig eng zusammen und sie hatten beide keine Probleme damit, dem Gegenüber ihre ehrliche Meinung Meinung über sein Tun und Handeln zu auszusprechen. Während der Schlacht von Hapes im Jahre 27 NSY, die im Rahmen der Jagd nach Jaina Solo stattfand, bekamen Harrars Leute Unterstützung von Tsavong Lahs Truppen. Harrar war sehr betrübt zu hören, dass sein guter Freund während einer Schlacht bei dem im Tiefkern gelegenen Planeten Ebaq 9 umkam und sein Nachfolger ein starker Unterstützer von Shimrra Jamaane war, der ehemalige Höchste Kommandant Nas Choka. Jaina Solo Fel miniatur|links|180px|[[Jaina Solo Fel]] Jaina Solo, die Tochter des berühmten Generals Han Solo und der Prinzessin Leia Organa Solo, hatte eine nicht sonderlich angenehme Beziehung zu Hohepriester Harrar. Die beiden hassten sich bis aufs Mark, denn Jaina Solo war die Zwillingsschwester von Jacen Solo. Zwillinge waren bei Yuuzhan Vong etwas besonderes, weshalb Harrar Jaina Solo gefangen nehmen und opfern wollte, wobei er Unterstützung von seinem guten Freund Tsavong Lah erhielt. Er hasste Jaina Solo umso mehr, als sie sich als Yun-Harla, die Göttin der List, ausgab, um die Yuuzhan Vong, die daran glaubten, zu demoralisieren. Zu Harrars Bedauern entkam sie ihm immer wieder, bis er sie letztendlich bei Hapes in einer größeren Schlacht festnagelte, sie seine Truppen jedoch besiegen und ihm erneut entwischen konnte. Später traf Harrar in friedlichen Umständen erneut auf Jaina Solo: Auf dem Planeten Zonama Sekot hatte er sich mit den Jedi verbündet, um ein baldiges Ende des Krieges zu erreichen. Dafür half er auch Jaina Solo und ihrem Zwillingsbruder Jacen Solo. Nom Anor miniatur|rechts|180px|[[Nom Anor]] Zu Nom Anor hatte Harrar nie ein gutes Verhältnis. Er hasste ihn noch mehr als Jaina Solo, denn der ehemalige Exekutor war für so manches Versagen verantwortlich und stand für einige Zeit sogar auf der Todesliste Shimrras. Er war erzürnt über sich selbst, weil er erst viel zu spät herausfand, dass Nom Anor der Prophet Yu'Shaa war und sie ihn nach Zonama Sekot geführt hatten. Letztendlich endete diese Beziehung in einem Kampf, bei den Harrar von einer Klippe Zonama Sekots fiel, diesen Sturz jedoch überlebte. Wie sein Freund Tsavong Lah konnte er es nicht ausstehen, wenn Versager wie Nom Anor grundlos in ihrer Stellung erhöht wurden, weshalb er besonders erbost war, als dieser nach den Ereignissen auf Zonama Sekot sogar zum Präfekten ernannt wurde. Nen Yim miniatur|links|180px|[[Nen Yim]] Nen Yim – die Meistergestalterin, die 27 NSY versuchte, Tahiri zu einer Yuuzhan Vong zu machen Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter – Anakin und die Yuuzhan Vong – war eine der Wenigen, die sich zu Harrars Vertrauten zählen durfte. Anfangs war Harrar sehr vorsichtig gegenüber der "zwielichtigen Ketzerin", doch lernte er sie mit der Zeit zu schätzen. Er fand heraus, dass Nen Yim ähnliche Ziele wir er verfolgte und war daher umso mehr erfreut, als sie nach einigen Forschungen seine Vermutungen über Zonama Sekot bestätigte: Dass der lebende Planet die tatsächliche Heimat der Yuuzhan Vong war und dass sie, als ihnen wegen ihrer Taten die Macht genommen wurde, von dort verbannt worden waren, um heimatlos durch ihre Galaxis zu streifen. Corran Horn Paraphrase aus Die letzte Prophezeiung! miniatur|rechts|180px|[[Corran Horn]] Corran Horn war es, der die Yuuzhan Vong mit Tahiri nach Zonama Sekot brachte. Anfangs traute er dem Priester nicht über den Weg, doch dies legte sich mit der Zeit. Während des Fluges nach Zonama Sekot behielt er ihn ständig im Auge, doch als sie auf dem Planeten ankamen und Corran Horn einige Gespräche mit Harrar führte, wurde ihm klar, dass er anders war als die meisten seiner Spezies. Er empfand die Zerstörung von Ithor als falsch und ließ sich auch nicht davon abhalten, sie mit den Jedi zu verbünden, falls dies nötig sein sollte. Dafür schätzte Corran Horn ihn. Nachdem Harrar ihnen dabei geholfen hatte, die Identität Nom Anors aufzudecken und dabei beinahe ums Leben gekommen wäre, vertrauten Corran Horn und die Jedi dem Priester, der ebenso an einem schnellen Ende des Krieges interessiert war wie die Jedi. Daher arbeiteten sie zusammen und erhielten durch seine Unterstützung viele wichtige Informationen über die Yuuzhan Vong. Außerdem hielt auch Harrar Corran Horn für einen ehrenvollen Mann , so wie es auch Shedao Shai tat.Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter – Das Verderben Han Solo miniatur|links|180px|[[Han Solo]] Han Solo lernte Harrar auf Zonama Sekot kennen, wo Harrar den Jedi und der Galaktischen Föderation Freier Allianzen Ratschläge im Bekämpfen der Yuuzhan Vong gab, da er ebenfalls am baldigen Ende des Krieges interessiert war. Mit Han Solo und seiner Frau flog er in den Schacht des Welthirns. Um dort hineinzugelangen, musste Han seinen Falken durch riskante Manöver lenken, woraufhin Harrar seine Pilotenfähigkeiten hoch lobte. Han Solo war beeindruckt von Harrar, der sein Volk hinterging und sich mit den Jedi und der Galaktischen Föderation Freier Allianzen zusammentat. Harrar war es, der Luke und die Jedi davon überzeugen konnte, Han und Leia Organa Solos Kinder, Jaina und Jacen Solo, mit auf die Mission zu schicken, Shimrra Jamaane zu töten. Leia Organa Solo miniatur|rechts|180px|[[Leia Organa Solo]] Leia Organa Solo lernte Harrar auf Zonama Sekot kennen, wo Harrar den Jedi und der Galaktischen Föderation Freier Allianzen Ratschläge im Bekämpfen der Yuuzhan Vong gab, da er ebenfalls am baldigen Ende des Krieges interessiert war. Leia Organa Solo war, ebenso wie ihr Mann Han, beeindruckt von Harrar, der sein Volk hinterging und sich mit den Jedi und der Galaktischen Föderation Freier Allianzen zusammentat. Harrar war es, der Luke und die Jedi davon überzeugen konnte, Leia Organa und Han Solos Kinder, Jaina und Jacen Solo, mit auf die Mission zu schicken, Shimrra zu töten. Anfangs trat Leia dem Yuuzhan Vong sehr sparsam und misstrauend gegenüber, doch sie lernte seinen Rat zu schätzen. Vor allem, als sie sich mit ihrem Mann und Harrar in den Schacht des Welthirns begab, wo sie mit Harrar das Welthirn dazu überreden wollten, die Zerstörung von Coruscant zu stoppen. Shimrra Jamaane miniatur|links|180px|[[Shimrra Jamaane]] Shimrra Jamaane war der Höchste Oberlord der Yuuzhan Vong und somit Harrars Vorgesetzter. Harrar hasste Shimrra Jamaane und war insgeheim ein Quorealist und Unterstützer seines Vorgängers Quoreal. Shimrra Jamaane selbst wusste dies nicht und hielt außerordentliches von dem Hohepriester. Für ihn war Harrar sogar noch klüger als der berüchtigte Nom Anor. Als Harrar sich im letzte Kriegsjahr den Jedi anschloss, um ihnen gegen die Yuuzhan Vong zu helfen, war Shimrra höchst verunsichert und glaubte nicht, dass Harrar es tatsächlich freiwillig getan hatte. Nur dank Harrars Unterstützung, gelang es den Jedi 29 NSY, Shimrra Jamaane zu töten und die Yuuzhan Vong somit zur Unterzeichnung eines Friedensvertrags zu bewegen, wonach sie sie anschließend nach Zonama Sekot zurückzogen. Wirken und Eindruck auf andere Yuuzhan Vong miniatur|rechts|180px|Das Emblem der [[Yuuzhan Vong.]] Unter den Yuuzhan Vong galt der Hoheprister Harrar als sehr klug und listenreich, und wurde sogar häufig auf eine höhere Stufe als Exekutor Nom Anor gestellt. Er wurde dementsprechend häufig für schwierigere Aufträge ausgewählt, für die man ein wenig mehr Feingefühl als pure Muskelkraft benötigte. Unter anderem wurde Harrar deshalb der Auftrag, Jaina Solo und ihre Jedi-Truppe zu stellen, zugewiesen, jedoch versagte Harrar dabei und konnte trotz der Unterstützung durch seinen engen Freund Tsavong Lah keine Jedi zur Opferung bringen. Harrar war zumeist relativ beliebt in den Kreisen der Yuuzhan Vong, doch war er ein Quorealist und daher ein starker Gegner Shimrras, auch wenn dieser das nicht wusste. Als er 29 NSY auf Zonama Sekot war, entschied er sich dazu, seinem Volk kurzzeitig den Rücken zu kehren und sich den Jedi und der Galaktischen Föderation Freier Allianzen anzuschließen, um dem Krieg ein baldiges Ende zu setzen. Der Höchste Oberlord konnte es kaum glauben, als er hörte, dass sein "treuer" Untergebener sich mit dem Feind verbündet hat, doch er war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, sich gegen Luke, Jaina und Jacen zu verteidigen, die ihn dank Harrars Unterstützung hatten angreifen können. Nur so gelang es den Jedi letztendlich, Shimrra und Onimi zu töten und den Krieg zu gewinnen, sodass sich die Yuuzhan Vong letztendlich auf Zonama Sekot zurückzogen. Harrar war auch weiterhin ein guter Freund der Jedi. Die Yuuzhan Vong selbst hielten anfangs nicht viel von Harrar und hassten ihn wegen seines Überlaufes, doch selbst Nas Choka und Jakan mussten zugeben, dass Harrar das Richtige getan hatte und das Schicksal so besser für die Yuuzhan Vong stand. Jedi miniatur|rechts|180px|Das Emblem des [[Neuer Jedi-Orden|Neuen Jedi-Ordens.]] Anfangs war Harrar ein starker Feind der Jedi, denn er war unter anderem der Jäger von Jaina Solos Jedi-Truppe, deren Gefangennahme ihm jedoch nicht gelang. Außerdem war er einer der Kommandanten bei Borleias, als dieses von den Yuuzhan Vong belagert wurde. Nach einigen weiteren Kriegsjahren traf Harrar im letzten Kriegsjahr letztendlich die Entscheidung, sich mit den Jedi zu verbünden, da er ebenso an einem schnellen Ende des Krieges interessiert war wie seine neuen Verbündeten. Harrar steuerte einen großen Teil zu den Siegen auf Coruscant und Zonama Sekot bei, denn er versorgte die Jedi mit vielen Informationen über seine Spezies. Nur so gelang es den Jedi, Shimrra und Onimi zu töten und den Krieg zu gewinnen, sodass sich die Yuuzhan Vong letztendlich auf Zonama Sekot zurückzogen. Harrar blieb auch weiterhin ein guter Freund der Jedi, so bekam er zum Beispiel die Gesellschaft von Tahiri Veila als seine Pilotin, Tekli als Schülerin der Gestalter und Danni Quee als Forscherin der Yuuzhan Vong, die ihn allesamt nach Zonama Sekot begleiteten. Hinter den Kulissen miniatur|rechts|180px|Der namentlich nicht genannte Yuuzhan-Vong-Priester. *Harrars erster Auftritt fand im Roman Der Untergang von James Luceno der Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter-Reihe statt. Dort wurde auch sein Name zum ersten Mal erwähnt. Im Laufe der Reihe wurde Harrar dann prominentisiert und ist neben Charakteren wie Shimrra Jamaane, Nas Choka, Nom Anor und Nen Yim einer der wichtigsten Yuuzhan Vong der Romane, wobei er eine andere Art Yuuzhan Vong darstellen soll als bislang üblich. Dieser Aspekt wurde vor allem von Greg Keyes und James Luceno entwickelt. *Das Bild von Harrar aus der achten Ausgabe des Star Wars Gamers widerspricht dem Bild des japanischen Covers von Greg Keyes' Die letzte Prophezeiung, auf dem er mit fünf Fingern und einem seltsamen Gestell am Kopf gezeigt wird. Allerdings sieht man auf dem Bild nur die linke Hand vollständig, weshalb man nicht genau sagen kann, ob er dort an der Linken nicht vielleicht auch nur drei Finger besitzt. Weiterhin findet sich im von Wizards of the Coast veröffentlichten Quellenbuch Hero's Guide ein Bild, das beinahe exakt so aussieht wie jenes auf dem Cover von Die letzte Prophezeiung, obwohl der Priester auf diesem Bild fünf Finger an jeder Hand hat, woraus sich schließen lässt, dass dies vermutlich auch auf dem Cover so gemeint war. Jedoch wurde keine der beiden Ansichten jemals offiziell bestätigt beziehungsweise für falsch erklärt, wenngleich im Roman Vereint durch die Macht steht, dass Harrar drei Finger habe. Somit überwiegt die Kanonizität des Buches, Harrar hat drei Finger. Hero's Guide *Harrars bisherige Romanauftritte fanden allesamt im Rahmen der Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter-Reihe statt. Jedoch findet sich auch im Star Wars Gamer ein Bild von ihm. Weiterhin wird er im The New Jedi Order SourcebookThe New Jedi Order Sourcebook und im The Essential Reader's Companion erwähnt.The Essential Reader's Companion *In den Romanen der Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter-Reihe werden Hohepriester – und dementsprechend auch Hohepriester Harrar – manchmal lediglich mit Priester angesprochen, was manchmal zu Verwirrung in puncto Position führt, da es ebenfalls den eigenständigen Rang Priester in der gleichnamigen Priesterkaste gibt. Quellen *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Das Verderben *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Der Untergang *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Die letzte Chance *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Anakin und die Yuuzhan Vong *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Die Verheißung *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Das Ultimatum *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Rebellenträume *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Aufstand der Rebellen *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Wege des Schicksals *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Die letzte Prophezeiung *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Vereint durch die Macht *''Das Verhängnis der Jedi-Ritter'' – Der Ausgestossene *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' *''Hero's Guide'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' *''Star Wars Gamer'' # 8 Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Yuuzhan Vong Kategorie:Priesterkaste Kategorie:Legends en:Harrar es:Harrar ru:Харрар